


Shark Attack

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn.  Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin kissed Alex softly on the cheek and finished waxing her surfboard, standing and starting to follow Kelley and Ashlyn to the water before she stopped.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come, Lex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded and smiled as she watched the three of them try to race against the waves to find a perfect spot. Alex pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her Twitter feed, giggling when her sister replied to her text.  
Jeri: I’m gonna be an auntie?!  
Alex: haha, yeah  
Jeri: I bet Tobin is over the moon, huh?  
Alex: uhhhh  
Jeri: you haven’t told her?!  
Alex: not quite… I wanna wait until our 1-year anniversary dinner tonight  
Jeri: okayyy, but congrats! Luv u!  
Alex: luv u too!  
Loud screams startled Alex from her texting as she looked up and noticed Kelley and Ashlyn frantically paddling towards Tobin, who was splashing around in the water. Alex stood up, her eyes growing wide when she saw the blood surrounding Tobin.  
“Tobin!” Alex called.  
Kelley looked up, as if she had forgotten Alex was there.  
“Alex! Call 9-1-1!” Kelley yelled.  
Alex immediately dialed the emergency number, feeling her eyes become watery as the operator answered.  
“Hello, 9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”  
“M-my girlfriend was just attacked by a shark.”  
“Where are you at?”  
“Venice Beach- the fifteenth lifeguard tower.”  
“We’ll send an ambulance right away.”  
Ashlyn and Kelley paddled in as fast as they could, dragging Tobin behind them on her surfboard. Alex felt her knees go weak as she noticed the blood covering Tobin’s leg, and the huge tears in her skin, revealing fat and muscle. Tobin was screaming in pain, and Alex rushed to her girlfriend, grabbing Tobin’s hand tightly.  
“Tobes, baby, it’s okay, you’ll be okay! There’s an ambulance coming for you, baby, just don’t close your eyes.” Alex said hurriedly.  
Tobin squeezed Alex’s hand tightly as she writhed in pain, and Alex gently stroked Tobin’s hair, drying her girlfriend’s face with her shirt and brushing the sand off her. Blood was still running out of Tobin’s cuts, and the older girl was finding it hard to not fall asleep. She felt light-headed and dizzy, and she still felt the stinging on the salt water in her cuts.   
“You’ll make it through this, Tobin, I promise.” Was the last thing Tobin heard before she went unconscious.   
\-----  
As soon as the ambulance stopped at the hospital, Tobin was ushered off and Alex moved to follow when someone stopped her.  
“I’m sorry, but they need to take her into emergency surgery, and we need you to fill out this paperwork.” A nurse apologized.  
Alex watched as Tobin was rolled away, still unconscious, and she took the pen and clipboard, finding a seat. A few minutes later, Kelley and Ashlyn ran in, and Alex called them over, relaying what the nurse had said.  
“What happened?” Alex asked.  
Kelley and Ashlyn exchanged glances before Ashlyn spoke up.  
“We were sitting there, testing the water for the right wave, and Tobin said she could feel it. I was joking that it was probably her imagination, and she insisted that she felt the movement. As I was about to crack another joke, she screamed and was drug under water, and then we noticed the shark. Luckily, it only took one bite, and luckily, her leg is still there.” Ashlyn retold.  
“But what if they have to amputate? Soccer is everything to Tobin, and this stupid accident can’t take that away.” Alex said worriedly.  
“Alex, I’m sure she’ll be fine. Just relax and pray for her.” Ashlyn suggested.  
Alex happily obliged, letting Kelley finish the paperwork as she took a minute to take in how badly the day had turned and how quickly it had happened.   
\-----   
When Alex woke up, a doctor was walking towards her, Kelley, and Ashlyn, and she woke them, standing and smiling.  
“Are you Alex Morgan?” the doctor asked.  
Alex nodded and the doctor motioned for them to follow, and Alex eagerly did so.   
“I just want to let you know that we did stitch up Tobin’s cuts, and she lost a lot of blood. Pieces of her bone were also carved off, so we’re listing it as a broken leg for now.” The doctor explained.  
“Will she be okay? When can she go home?” Alex asked.  
“Tobin will be just fine, but she just needs to get plenty of rest so she can rebuild her blood cells. We expect that she can be released in five days, but it all depends on how quickly she can bring up her blood cell count.”  
Alex nodded and the doctor opened a door, letting them inside.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours to check up.” The doctor said, leaving.  
Alex practically ran to Tobin’s side, stroking Tobin’s hand as the younger girl looked at her, her face pale and eyes confused.  
“Am I dead?” Tobin asked softly.  
Alex laughed and shook her head.  
“No, baby, you’re just fine.” Alex replied.  
Tobin smiled and looked to Ashlyn and Kelley, waving weakly. Both women waved back, smiling.  
“How do you feel?” Kelley asked.  
“Weak, but the doc said it’s ‘cause of my blood cell count. And my leg is throbbing constantly, but the doc said it’s ‘cause my nerves are damaged.” Tobin answered.  
“Do you need anything?” Ashlyn asked.  
“Can you guys go to the hotel and get me real clothes? And maybe my Monop Deal cards? Oh! And my Bible?” Tobin asked.  
Kelley nodded and said her and Ash would get them so Alex could be alone with Tobin, and the two left the room.  
“Hey, Lex, what’s wrong?” Tobin asked, noticing the tears on Alex’s face.  
“What wrong? Tobin, you almost lost your leg! You could’ve been killed!” Alex reminded her.   
Tobin nodded slowly.  
“What did it feel like? Like, Ash told me what happened, but how do you remember it?” Alex asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Tobin sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, shifting in the bed.  
“I had my hand on the water’s surface, and I could feel the water moving more than usual, and it didn’t feel right. I told Ash, and she was teasing me that it was probably a little baby wave. I was about to say something else, when I felt a sharp stab in my calf and I was dragged off my board. At first, I thought it was Kelley pulling a joke, but then I noticed the grey and the fin. I felt myself back on my board and I heard people yelling and sirens, and I felt you holding my hand and stroking my hair, and then it all went black.” Tobin said, her voice far-off.  
“Were you scared?” Alex whispered.  
“Not for myself- more for you. I kept telling myself I’d be fine and I was praying to God to keep you safe. I knew you couldn’t be left all alone. I knew I couldn’t leave you, but if it was God’s plan, then so be it. And, I remembered that quote my mom told me after the World Cup- ‘If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it’.”  
Tears were in Tobin’s eyes now, as well as Alex’s, and the midfielder moved herself over in the large hospital bed.  
“Will you lay with me?” Tobin asked softly.  
Alex nodded and got into the bed, letting herself fall asleep against Tobin.  
\-----   
Ashlyn and Kelley got back to the hotel, going to Tom’s room first and asking to hold an emergency team meeting. They let Tom know about Tobin, and he quickly left to check up on her, leaving the team with the other coaches.   
“What are we doing here? I was about to beat Lori in ping pong!” Pinoe said angrily.   
“Wait- where are Tobin and Alex? I thought their date wasn’t until eight?” Abby asked, looking around.  
Kelley shook her head and turned to Ashlyn.  
“I can’t do this.” Kelley whispered, leaving the room.   
Everyone looked around awkwardly before Ashlyn decided to speak.  
“Guys, when we went surfing this afternoon, Tobin was attacked by a shark.” Ash said.  
There was a collective gasp throughout the room.  
“Tobin had surgery to stitch up the cut, and they’re ruling it as a broken leg because part of her bone was scraped off by the shark. But, she’s-“  
Ashlyn was cut off by Kelley running into the room, her face pale.  
“Something happened. We need to get to the hospital.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

Kelley ran up to Alex when she saw the young striker lying on the floor beside one of the chairs, her shoulders shaking with tears.  
“Alex, what happened?” Kelley asked, cradling the striker.  
Alex shook her head and sniffled.  
“I don’t know- we were lying there and Tobin moved her leg, and then she just started yelling in pain.” Alex said worriedly.  
Ashlyn half-glared in thought and left the room, leaving Kelley and Alex alone. Kelley helped Alex up and settled the girl in a chair, sitting beside her.  
“Did you get the stuff? And tell the team?” Alex asked.  
“We were going to tell the team first, and right after Ash told them, I got your text, so we left the coaches to calm everyone and figure out stuff.” Kelley replied.  
Alex nodded and sniffled again.  
“Can you tell Cheney to come? I think she wants to know Tobin is okay.” Alex whispered.  
Kelley nodded and went into the hallway to make the call, leaving Alex by herself. The call was quick and Kelley was back in soon enough, waiting only a few minutes before the doctor returned.  
“I’m sorry we had to leave so quickly. We discovered a tooth from the shark in Tobin’s fibula and we needed to do surgery. I have the tooth here if you’d like to keep it.” The doctor explained.  
Alex nodded and took the plastic bag, shoving it in her pocket as Tobin was wheeled back into her room, asleep from the pain meds. Alex knelt beside Tobin and took the midfielder’s hand in her own.  
“Tobes, you won’t believe it.” Alex said, her voice shaking.  
Tobin lay motionless on the hospital bed, still asleep.  
“I’m pregnant, you know. We’re having a baby in eight months.” Alex whispered.  
Kelley stood in the corner, sticking her hand out to stop Ashlyn and Cheney when they walked in.  
“You better be okay, because I don’t want to raise this baby alone, okay? You’re going to help me raise her if you like it or not.” Alex said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Kelley felt her knees buckling and she shook her head, a steady flow of tears running down her face. Cheney wrapped the defender in her arms and lead all of them outside to wait for Alex, who appeared a few minutes later.  
“I don’t know what I’m gonna do if she doesn’t make it, Kell.” Alex said.  
Kelley nodded sadly and Cheney wrapped an arm around both of them.  
“Tobin’s a fighter, guys. She’ll be just fine.” Cheney reassured them.  
But even in Cheney’s voice, there was a hint of doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

Alex sat alone with Cheney and Kelley in the small corner of Tobin’s hospital bed, waiting for her to be rolled back in.  
“It’s been nearly three hours! I can’t take it anymore!” Alex exclaimed, standing up.  
Cheney acted immediately, moving towards Alex.   
“Alex, trust me when I say that Tobin will be fine.” Cheney said for the hundredth time that night.  
“I know, but why do they need to operate for three hours? They already got the tooth out.” Alex asked sadly.  
Kelley shrugged and the three were interrupted by a nurse coming in, flinching when she saw the three women.  
“May I help you?” the nurse asked.  
“Uh, we’re waiting for our friend to return from emergency surgery.” Cheney answered for the group.  
The nurse scrunched her nose and signaled for them to give her a minute. She left and came back with a clipboard.  
“Tobin Heath?”  
All three women nodded.  
“She was moved to the ICU. Didn’t the doctor tell you?” the nurse asked.  
“No, we were under the impression she was still in surgery.” Alex replied.  
“Oh, well, I’m very sorry no one told you. She’s in room 317 of the ICU if you’d like to go see her.” The nurse notified them.  
Alex mumbled a reply and set off towards the new room, her mind racing.  
\-----   
When Tobin woke up, she felt like lead, unable to move and feeling weak. She didn’t recognize the room she was in, and nobody she knew was near her. Machines were surrounding her and her leg was throbbing with pain.  
“Tobin!”  
Tobin whipped her head to the side, facing Alex, Kelley, and Cheney as they came running into the room.  
“I’m so sorry, we didn’t know you had moved rooms.” Alex apologized.  
Tobin shrugged and the doctor walked in, moving to check the various machines Tobin was hooked up to.  
“Your pain meds seem to be running low, can you feel them wearing off?” the doctor asked Tobin.  
Tobin shrugged again.  
“Not really, my whole leg feels pretty numb, and I feel kinda lightheaded.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
“That’s understandable- you lost a lot of blood, but we’re currently looking for a donor. Do you have any relatives nearby? Those people seem to work best for these kinds of things.” The doctor explained.  
Tobin nodded, and Alex stepped forward.  
“Can you check my blood type? I’d be willing to donate.” Alex asked.  
The doctor nodded and Cheney stepped forward, as well.  
“Um, I’ll donate, too.” Kelley stated.  
Cheney stuck out her arm protectively, shaking her head.  
“You know you get lightheaded easily, Kell.” Cheney reminded her.  
The freckled defender shrugged and was left while the doctor led Alex and Cheney to be tested for a match to Tobin’s blood.  
“Kell, what happened?” Tobin asked.  
Kelley was startled out of her thoughts by the question.  
“What do you mean, Tobes?” Kelley asked.  
“Like, I know I was attacked by a shark, but what did you see?” Tobin clarified.  
Kelley was silent for a few minutes, trying to mentally piece together the memory.  
“I dunno know. I mean, Ash was teasing you, and I was eyeing the waves, ignoring you both, and you suddenly began screaming and I looked over, saw the shark fin, and me and Ash drug you out of the water as soon as we could. And we took you to the shore and stuff.” Kelley retold.  
Tobin nodded slowly and quietly, staring at the various tubes in her arm.  
“How do you feel?” Kelley asked quietly.  
Tobin shrugged and bit her lip.  
“It definitely hurts, but I’ll get over it.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
Kelley nodded and Tobin settled into her hospital bed, closing her eyes.  
\-----   
Alex and Cheney followed the doctor to a room beside the nurses’ station, and they signed a few papers each.  
“Okay now, Alex, we’re forced to ask certain questions before drawing blood.” The doctor stated.  
Alex nodded and prepared herself to answer the questions.  
“Are you anemic?”   
Head shake.  
“Are you on any medications?”  
Head shake again.  
“Any health issues? Heart, lungs, etc.?”  
Another head shake.  
“Are you expecting?”  
Pause.  
“Ma’am? Are you pregnant?”  
Alex cleared her throat and slowly nodded, looking at Cheney, whose eyes were wide and confused.  
“Y-yes. I’m pregnant, Doctor.” Alex stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

Lauren got her blood tested and immediately stood, grabbing Alex’s wrist and leading her to the hallway.  
“You’re pregnant?” the midfielder hissed.  
Alex nervously rubbed her arm, shrugging and nodding.  
“Yeah.” Alex replied.  
“I assume you haven’t told Tobin?” Cheney asked, smirking.  
Alex shook her head.  
“I was going to take her to dinner after surfing and tell her, but we all know how that worked out.” Alex sighed.  
Cheney nodded slowly, a smile appearing on her face.  
“What?” Alex asked, slightly annoyed.  
“Do I get to be godmother?” Cheney asked.  
Alex groaned and slapped her hand to her face, going back to Tobin’s room.  
\-----   
By the time all the tests had been run, the doctor notified them that Cheney’s blood type wasn’t a match for Tobin’s.  
“I can check our donors, or you can ask a family member or teammate if you’d like.” The doctor offered.  
“Uh, I think I’d rather get blood from someone I know.” Tobin admitted.  
The doctor nodded and smiled.  
“Sounds good. I’ll be back in three hours to test them. You may take a shower- just don’t get your stitches wet.” The doctor told them, leaving the room.  
Kelley and Cheney offered to call and text their teammates and coaches, allowing Tobin and Alex alone time.  
“Can you help me, Lex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded and smiled, pulling over a wheelchair for Tobin to sit in.  
“I don’t need it.” Tobin stated, shooing the chair away.  
Alex eyed Tobin nervously, offering her body for support. Tobin wrapped both arms around her carefully, beginning the walk to the showers.  
There was already soaps and shampoos available, and Alex helped Tobin strip down, running the warm water over her wife.   
“Tobin, are you okay?” Alex asked.  
Alex noticed Tobin wincing as she stood, and Alex couldn’t tell if the midfielder was crying or if it was water.  
“C-c-can we stop? My leg is hurting and I can feel my muscles tiring.” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded and shut off the water, helping Tobin into some clothes and offering her body for support once more.  
“Lex, please, can you get the wheelchair?” Tobin asked.  
Alex noticed the pain in Tobin’s voice, and looked around, unable to find a bench or chair for Tobin to wait on.  
“Baby, it’s only a short walk, I’ll help you.” Alex insisted.  
Halfway to the room, Alex heard Tobin sniffling, and saw a tear fall from the midfielder’s eye.   
“We’re almost there, Tobin.” Alex encouraged.  
Tobin replied with another sniffle, stopping at the door to her room.  
“I can’t go any further, Lex, it hurts too much.” Tobin cried sadly.  
Alex nodded in understanding, scooping Tobin into her arms and carrying her inside, setting her down softly on the bed.  
“Do you need anything?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shook her head and curled up into a ball, turning her back to Alex.  
“Can you give me some time?” Tobin asked, her voice small.  
Alex slowly nodded, taking a deep breath and turning off the lights as she left.   
\-----   
A few hours later, Alex walked back into the room, placing a hand gently on Tobin’s back. The older girl stirred and turned onto her back, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes. Alex noticed tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were a little red and puffy.  
“Tobes? The nurse is bringing your breakfast in a few minutes.” Alex said, gently waking the midfielder.  
Tobin groaned and shifted in her bed.  
“I’m not hungry.” She said simply.   
Alex sat beside her quietly, rubbing the back of Tobin’s hand.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded and turned her back to Alex again.  
“Can you turn off the light? I’m tired.” Tobin asked quietly.  
“Oh, um. Uh, yeah, sure.” Alex replied, shrugging.  
Alex slowly stood up and walked to the door, flipping the light switch down before entering the hallway.  
“Tobin still sleeping?” Cheney asked.  
“She said she wasn’t hungry and wanted to sleep.” Alex said, thinking.  
Cheney knitted her eyebrows in confusion.  
“What happened yesterday at the shower?” Kelley asked.  
“It went fine, but at the end of it, she seemed to be in a lot of pain, and I had to carry her to her bed.” Alex retold.  
“Did she seem out of it?” Cheney questioned.  
“Not until she got into bed. She seems almost frustrated.” Alex thought aloud.  
“Well, did she find out about the thing?” Cheney hinted.  
Kelley scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes, looking at Alex.  
“What thing? Did you cheat on her?” Kelley asked.  
Alex licked her lips and shook her head, looking down at her stomach.  
“I’m pregnant.” Alex mumbled.  
“Holy shit! Lex, that’s great! Shit, so you aren’t getting fat!” Kelley exclaimed.  
Alex slammed her hand over Kelley’s mouth, glaring at the freckled defender.  
“Can I be godmother?” Kelley squealed.  
“Excuse me, I asked first.” Cheney said, putting up her hand.  
Kelley scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“But we’re besties, Lex.” Kelley said, making a puppy dog face.  
“And I’m besties with Tobin. Us and A-Rod make the New Kid!” Cheney pointed out.  
“Yeah? Well, Alex, Tobin, and me are Talley!” Kelley shot back.  
The banter went back and forth before Alex noticed the doctor walking over and she placed each of her hands on a girl’s mouth.  
“We have company.” Alex hissed.  
The doctor smiled warmly and shuffled some papers on her clipboard, facing the three women.  
“We found a match for Tobin last night- your teammate Carli Lloyd.” The doctor notified them.  
“That’s great! When can we do the implant or whatever?” Kelley asked.  
“Whenever. Mornings are preferred, before the patient has eaten. You can go wake her, and we’ll place the needle in her arm.”   
All three women crammed inside as the doctor left for her equipment, and Alex gently woke Tobin.  
“Hey, babe, Carli’s your match- you’re gonna get your blood back.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin continued to stare at the wall, zoned out.  
“I don’t want the donation.” Tobin said simply.  
But Tobes, you need the blood to go home soon.” Alex reminded her.  
“I’d rather stay here until I feel normal.” Tobin shrugged.  
“Babe, we can get you a wheelchair!” Alex said.  
“Great! Would you let me use it? Because yesterday I needed it, more than anything, and you wouldn’t get it for me. Do you know how much pain I was in?” Tobin asked, tears filling her eyes.  
“Tobes, there was no place for you to sit and wait.” Alex said calmly.  
“So you forced me to walk? My leg is still throbbing, Lex! You insisted I was fine, but I wasn’t. I’m not.” Tobin argued, a tear falling.  
“I’m trying to help you improve.”  
“That’s what you always say! When you’re injured, I let you heal as you need, but when I’m injured, you force me to get better! I can’t take it anymore, Alex! The pain you put me through is too much!” Tobin said, now nearly sobbing.   
Alex bit her lips together, standing and making her way into the hallway for the hundredth time since she’d first arrived. Kelley went outside to check on Alex while Cheney hurried to Tobin’s bedside, engulfing her friend in a hug.  
“Tobin, it’s fine. I won’t let her push you any further. I’ll stay with you guys.” Cheney consoled the mid.  
Tobin shook her head, wiping a falling tear.  
“One in a million- shark attacks are, like, one in a million. What did I do to deserve to be that one?” Tobin asked.  
Tears stung at Lauren’s eyes as she thought about the question, and she smiled softly.  
“I don’t know, Toby.” Lauren said, her voice distant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

The doctor ran some final tests before happily turning to Alex. Lauren and Kelley had gone back to the team hotel three nights prior, a request from Tom for them to rejoin the team camp “experience”.   
“Tobin is doing great, and she should be able to leave tomorrow morning if things keep going well overnight.” The doctor informed the two.  
Alex smiled and thanked the doctor, watching her leave.  
“I’m going home, Lex!” Tobin exclaimed.  
“Well, if a hotel is home.” Alex corrected.  
“It’s still not here!” Tobin replied.  
Alex smiled and nodded.  
“Tobin, I have something I need to tell you.” Alex said.  
Tobin smiled.  
“I have something to tell you, too, Lex.” Tobin smiled.  
Alex cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Really? You first, then.” Alex said.  
“No, you.” Tobin shook her head.  
It went back and forth before Alex stopped.  
“How about we go at the same time?” Alex suggested.  
Tobin nodded eagerly and took in a deep breath and Alex counted down.   
“I’m pregnant!” they both exclaimed.  
Tobin’s eyes grew wide with excitement and Alex’s smile faltered.  
“You’re pregnant?!” Alex exclaimed.  
Tobin nodded happily.  
“You too?” Tobin asked happily.  
Alex nodded.  
“H-H-How?” Alex asked.  
“When they said your IVF hadn’t worked, I went and got it secretly done.” Tobin explained.  
“Me too.” Alex said slowly.  
“Cool! So we’re kinda due the same time! This’ll be so fun!” Tobin exclaimed happily.  
Alex nodded slowly and faked a smile.  
“Yep, so fun.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded, missing the sarcasm in Alex’s voice as she stupidly clapped.  
“We have to tell everyone!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Again, Alex nodded slowly.  
“Yep, everyone.” Alex said, the sarcasm more evident.  
Tobin nodded happily and flailed her arms excitedly as Alex excused herself.  
The striker left the room and entered the hallway, running a hand through her hair.  
“Shit.” She hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

Nobody released the trouble it’d be for Tobin around the hotel until they got there. Reporters were everywhere, trying to get information on why US Soccer’s craftiest player was in the hospital, and the four women fought to get through. Alex had her arm slung around Tobin’s waist, trying to help her wife walk through the evident limp.  
“Please, tell us what happened!”  
“Tobin, why were you hospitalized for days?”  
“Tobin, what happened!”  
Questions were shouted at the four women and Tobin was struggling to fight past them. Cheney and Kelley were desperately trying to make a pathway for the two women behind them, but it would only fill back up with reporters.   
“Tobin, hang on, we’re almost to the hotel, baby.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin was wincing, the pain searing through her leg and causing it to throb with intense pain.  
“Lex, how much further?” Tobin asked.  
Alex looked up, trying to see over the reporters and paparazzi. She spotted the door less than ten feet away.  
“Only a few more steps, baby. It’ll be okay, I got you.” Alex assured her wife.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the four women made it through the doors and the hotel staff was quick to shut the doors behind them, locking out the reporters. Alex helped Tobin to a chair and the midfielder collapsed onto it, breathing heavily. Alex sat beside her and motioned for Cheney and Kelley to go on to the team meeting at let Tom know they’d be there shortly.  
“Baby, do you need some ice?” Alex asked.  
Tobin still had her eyes shut tightly, her jaw tight. Tobin slowly nodded, groaning as she opened her eyes.  
“Please.” Tobin begged.  
Alex nodded and stood up, running to the front desk to request a bag of ice. The manager quickly filled a bag and slid it across the desk to Alex, who ran back to Tobin and wrapped the ice on the older woman’s leg, removing the boot.  
“We’re gonna be late for the meeting.” Tobin said, checking her watch.  
Alex nodded and bent over, scooping Tobin into her arms.  
“Lex, what are you doing?” Tobin asked.  
“It’s okay, Tobes. I don’t want you putting too much pressure on your leg. This afternoon was enough and we have the team walk around town later.” Alex explained.  
Tobin nodded and Alex walked the both of them to the meeting room. Alex thrust the door open and walked inside, and everyone turned to face them.  
“Hello, ladies. Welcome back. We’re discussing the upcoming games, so please take a seat.” Tom welcomed them.  
Alex nodded and smiled, setting Tobin in a chair on the outside of the back row, sitting beside her. Tobin interlaced her fingers with Alex’s and the striker smiled, trying to focus on Tom’s words, but finding she could only think about Tobin’s hand in hers and the accident and the baby and everything but the meeting. Soon, Alex’s head was spinning and she started to panic as her mind constantly replayed Tobin’s accident and the screams. Alex let go of Tobin’s hand and stood up abruptly, Tom stopping and everyone turning to face her.  
“I’m sorry, I need some air.” Alex apologized, running out of the room.  
The striker ran onto the sidewalk outside the lobby, bending over and putting her hands on her knees as she took in deep breaths. Soon, she felt a hand on her back and shot up, expecting to find a reporter. When her eyes met Lauren’s she fell into the older girl’s open arms.  
“I can’t forget about it, Chen. It just keeps replaying in my mind.” Alex muttered as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Lauren was quiet and rubbed a hand up and down the young striker’s back, quietly calming her.   
“Alex, she’s okay. It’s okay. She’s sitting in the meeting room, listening to Tom, worried about you, wondering about you, glad she’s alive, glad she can still play soccer, glad to be with you, glad to be expecting a baby, and you should, too.” Lauren said.  
Alex nodded. Lauren always knew what to say, and she knew how to say it. She pulled apart and sniffled, wiping her eyes.  
“Thanks, Chen.” Alex smiled faintly.   
The curly-haired midfielder shrugged and nodded, guiding Alex back into the hotel.  
“Get your explanation ready, ‘cause Tom and everyone seemed pretty confused when you ran out.” Lauren warned the striker.  
Alex nodded and took a deep breath as they re-entered the meeting room. Once again, all eyes turned to Alex and she gave a small wave.  
“Sorry about that, I felt a little sick.” Alex half-lied.  
Tom nodded in sympathy and motioned for the two of them to sit back down before continuing his speech again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

Tobin and Alex both ended up waking up an hour before team breakfast, and neither girl wanted to fight the rising sun to fall asleep again. So, they decided to take a walk around the hotel. Tobin strapped on her walking boot and Alex prepared herself to possibly carry Tobin, and the two set off.  
“Are you ready to have two kids?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged, removing her fingers from Alex’s hand.  
“Not really. I mean, we both wanted kids super bad, and we’re getting them.” Tobin replied.  
“I know, but two kids at the same time. We can barely babysit the Rampones, and they’re not even babies.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin shrugged again.  
“You want my honest answer?”  
Alex nodded.  
“I know we can do this. We’ve made it through the craziest things together, Lex. I know we can raise two babies together.” Tobin said.  
The two were silent.  
“And, technically, we each only have one baby.” Tobin joked.  
Alex gently punched the midfielder in the arm, both of them laughing.  
“You better take care of my kid, too.” Alex threatened.  
Tobin scrunched her nose and shook her head.  
“Nah, you can do them both.” Tobin replied, nodding.  
The banter went back and forth until Tobin got tired, and Alex lifted the thin midfielder onto her back, carrying her inside towards the main ballroom. The hotel staff had set out several bowls of breakfast items- oatmeal, granola, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice; coffee was never allowed on game days.   
“Can you get me some oatmeal with a scoop of granola, a slice of toast, and some OJ?” Tobin asked from across the room.  
“Jeez, one injury and it’s like you can’t walk.” Alex joked.  
Tobin gave a sarcastic laugh from her seat and rolled her eyes.  
“I can get it myself, but you insist,” Tobin’s voice trailed as Alex began to speak.  
“I will not let you walk on your hurt leg.” Alex scolded.  
Tobin giggled and nodded, mimicking Alex as their teammates began to enter the large room. Groups were created and everyone ate their meals, making plans for the day ahead of their game, which they’d leave for at three to head to the stadium.   
\-----   
Two quick knocks sounded on Tobin and Alex’s door just as they were about to head to the bus to drive to the game.  
“Come in!” Tobin shouted.  
Alex quickly slid on her pants as their press officer, Aaron Heifetz, opening the door, hands over his eyes.  
“Heif, you can open ‘em.” Tobin giggled.  
“Sorry, but ya never know who isn’t wearing something.” Aaron replied.  
He took a seat on Alex’s bed and his look became serious.  
“The news is out. Somebody at the beach was recording your incidence and it’s all over the internet.” Heif said.  
Tobin felt her knees go weak. If she hadn’t been sitting, she might have collapsed. Alex quickly found her girlfriend’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“W-What do we do?” Alex stammered.  
“Tobin will remain with the coaches for the entire game. Paul said he’d watch her, since he doesn’t take the bench players into the tunnel at halftime.”  
Alex and Tobin nodded.  
“I’ll see you guys at the bus in a few.” Aaron told them, leaving the room.  
Alex nodded and grabbed her stuff, heading for the door. Tobin followed robotically, holding hands with Alex as she limped downstairs.  
\-----   
“Good luck, babe.” Tobin said.  
Most of the team had jogged out for warm-ups already, but Tobin and Alex lagged behind, Kelley watching from afar and Cheney and A-Rod waiting by the door for Tobin. The midfielder had her arms hooked around Alex’s waist as she gave her a quick kiss.  
“I’ll be cheering for you.” Tobin smiled.  
Alex nodded and pulled away when Kelley nudged her, telling them it was time to go. Tobin walked between Cheney and A-Rod as Kelley and Alex ran ahead, cheers sounding when Alex emerged.  
“You ready?” Cheney asked.  
Tobin nodded and she held out her hands, A-Rod and Cheney each grabbing one. They said a quick prayer and Amy and Lauren jumped over the cement and onto the grass, while Tobin took a step over. The stadium got fairly quiet, as people watched Tobin limp across the field to where Hope and Barnie were warming up.  
“Hey, Tobes, you wanna shag?” Paul called.  
Tobin nodded and went after the soccer balls, getting them from behind the goal, walls, and even as fans tossed them down. Several people were taking pictures as Tobin walked around for a good ten minutes before her leg began tiring. Without a word, she made her way towards the pile of soccer balls and sat down.  
“Is it bothering you?” Paul asked.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Why don’t you head over to Logan? Get some ice.” Paul suggested.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I’ll get it during the game.”  
Paul nodded and the rest of the team jogged over. Alex stopped beside Tobin, sitting down and pretending to stretch further.  
Tobin sat, confused, as she watched Alex’s shot go over the crossbar, straight to Hope, or so off-target you couldn’t tell if she was shooting. Tobin stood up and hobbled over to Alex, who was bent over by the eighteen yard box, her hands on her knees.  
“Hey, Lex, you okay?” Tobin asked.  
Alex straightened out and Tobin noticed tears running down her cheeks.  
“Hey, baby, don’t cry.” Tobin said, wiping the tears.  
Alex sniffled and opened her eyes, looking at Tobin.  
“What’s wrong?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“I miss you out there with me.” Alex admitted.  
Tobin felt her heart nearly break.  
“Hey, I’m right here, Lex.” Tobin reminded her.  
“But it’s not the same. I want somebody to joke with, someone to feed me your great passes and crosses. I want you, and nobody else.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded and chewed her lip, looking back up at Alex.  
“Then how about after the game, when we get back to our room, you can have me?” Tobin asked.  
Alex scrunched her eyebrows.  
“Sound like a deal?” Tobin asked.  
A smile broke out onto Alex’s face and she nodded.  
“It’s a deal.” The striker smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark Attack!! Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with IDK, Kelley, and um, I guess Ashlyn. Make it very action please?!?! AND Ok can you do a fic of where Tobin is in a shark attack while surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn?

It was the longest ninety minutes of Alex’s life. Tobin sat on the bench the entire time, watching the game intently. Tom had allowed her to call out directions when she wanted to, because he knew Tobin wouldn’t last without being able to do so.   
The Americans won, as usual, and Alex scribbled her autograph a couple hundred times, avoiding photos and dragging Tobin out of the stadium behind her. Tobin fought Alex as she forced Tobin to follow her into the shower.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Lex,” Tobin scolded, “not until we get back.”  
Alex’s made a puppy dog face and Tobin shut her eyes tightly, feeling around as she walked to Alex’s locker.  
“I’m not buying it.” Tobin said.  
The striker came up behind Tobin and scooped the writhing midfielder into her arms, carrying Tobin into the showers in all of their clothes.  
“Alex!” Tobin shrieked.  
Alex smiled mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows, setting Tobin down under the flow of cold water.   
“Kiss me.” Alex demanded.  
Tobin smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in response, leaning in. Alex closed her eyes, closing the distance. Alex’s lips met a bottle, and the striker whipped her eyes open. Tobin was holding a bottle of soap in front of her face, giggling as she watched Alex.  
“Tobin Powell Heath!” Alex exclaimed.  
Tobin tossed the bottle aside in surrender and giggled again as Alex turned her back to the midfielder.  
“If you don’t wanna look at me I’ll just-“ Tobin began.  
She was cut off when Alex spun back around, her eyes pleading for her to stay.  
“Please don’t go.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded, smiling. Alex smiled back and the two connected their lips for what seemed like eternity, until Christie’s voice broke them apart.  
“Bus is leaving in ten!” the captain yelled.  
Tobin laughed as Alex frowned, turning off the water and wrapping herself in a towel.  
“Hey, baby, there’s always more for dessert.” Tobin whispered.  
Alex smiled and nodded, pulling on her clothes. Tobin was taking her time, buttoning her jeans and straightening the pant leg nicely, before pulling her tank top from her duffel bag slowly. Alex giggled as Tobin slid the shirt on and dug around for her plaid flannel shirt, taking her time on the buttons once again.  
“Tobes, come on, we’re going to miss the bus!” Alex giggled, smacking Tobin’s arm.  
Tobin playfully pouted and held her arm to her chest, frowning.  
“Now I need ice.” Tobin teased.  
Alex groaned and rolled her eyes, taking Tobin’s bags and forcing the midfielder to follow them. As they walked outside, Alex’s jaw dropped. The bus could be seen at the corner, driving off as the light turned green.   
“Tobin! We missed the bus!” Alex shrieked.  
The midfielder was standing to the side, already walking in the direction the bus had gone.  
“We better walk now if we want to make it for dinner.” Tobin called behind her.  
Alex scoffed and took off at a sprint, jumping on Tobin with all her bags. The midfielder let out an “oof” and adjusted Alex on her back.  
“Be my trusty steed?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I’ll be your knight in shining armour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, I know :P  
> Next update soon-ish


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Tobin and Alex got back to the hotel, they had missed the team dinner, so Tobin carried Alex the rest of the way to their rooms.  
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Tobin said, watching as Alex slid her room key into the lock.  
“Yep.” Alex smiled, waving as she entered the room.  
Tobin sighed and turned to the room across the hall, sliding her key in and opening the door.  
“Dude, where the fuck were you?” Ashlyn asked, sitting up in her bed.  
“Piggy-back riding Alex back here.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
“Holy shit, you guys walked?”  
“Correction, I walked, Alex rode.”   
Ashlyn laughed and looked back down at her phone, scrolling through Twitter.  
“She’s got you so well trained.” Ashlyn teased.  
Tobin shrugged, lying on her bed as Ashlyn turned the light off.  
\-----   
Alex was lying in bed when her phone vibrated. The forward pulled it off the nightstand before it woke Kelley, and smiled at Tobin’s name.  
dude, I am STARVING –Tobes  
Lex- same here  
wanna sneak out? –Tobes  
Lex- after curfew?  
duuuuuh –Tobes  
Lex- sure. meet u in the hallway in a few  
\-----   
The two were sitting in the hotel lobby, sharing boxes of Chinese food, when Alex decided she didn’t know enough about Tobin.  
“Twenty questions? Lex, that’s for people who just met.” Tobin stated.  
“Tobin, it’s legit.” Alex replied.  
Tobin sighed.  
“Fine. Me first, though.” Tobin agreed.  
Tobin pressed her fork to her bottom lip as she thought.  
“Embarrassing moment?”  
Alex blushed and rolled her eyes.  
“When I was ten, there was this friend of Jeri’s I liked, a girl, and I had a whole plan to impress her. So, I challenged Jeri to a race when her friend was over one day and I totally face planted on the concrete. I was crying and bloody and the girl thought I was the most adorable little thing ever.”  
“That’s not embarrassing.” Tobin pouted.  
“It was then.” Alex shrugged.  
Tobin rolled her eyes and Alex smiled.  
“My turn.”  
Tobin nodded.  
“Any boyfriends?”  
“One. In college, when I was trying to decide if I like boys or girls.” Tobin admitted.  
“Best memory in high school?” Tobin asked.  
“Getting called up to the national team for the first time.” Alex answered.  
The two went back and forth for a while.  
“Dude, that’s gross!” Tobin exclaimed, laughing.  
Alex had finished telling her about the most daring thing she’d ever done: lick a swing set.  
“It was for fifty dollars!” Alex replied.  
Tobin shook her head in disgust.  
“Okay, last question.” Alex prepared.  
Tobin nodded and pushed aside her box of Chinese food.  
“What did you think when the shark attacked you?”   
Tobin went quiet and her smile fell as she nervously began playing with her box of chow mein.   
“You don’t have to answer that.” Alex whispered, noticing the mood change.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“You want my honest answer?” Tobin asked, looking up at Alex.  
Alex nodded carefully and Tobin took a deep breath.  
“I was hoping that I wouldn’t die before proposing to you. I was going to do it that night, but,” Tobin’s voice trailed off.  
Alex’s eyes grew wide.  
“What happened to the ring?” Alex asked curiously.  
Tobin sighed softly and shrugged.  
“It was I my pocket when I went out to surf, and wasn’t there when I got the suit back.” Tobin replied.  
Alex’s jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Alex apologized.  
Tobin looked up at Alex, smiling.  
“No worries, Lex, it was only plastic.” Tobin smiled.  
Alex playfully slapped Tobin and shook her head.  
“Tobin, you scared me!” Alex exclaimed.  
“You think I would take a diamond ring into the ocean with me?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shrugged and nodded.  
“Seems like a Tobin-y thing.” Alex admitted.  
Tobin scoffed and shook her head.   
“You know what else a Tobin-y thing to do is?” Tobin asked.  
Alex raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
Tobin simply smiled and tossed Alex a fortune cookie wordlessly.  
“Really? Leave me hanging?” Alex asked.  
Tobin smiled, amused, and nodded.   
Alex scoffed and unpackaged the cookie, breaking it open. Alex carefully removed the paper and read the small red words.  
“Just say yes?” Alex questioned, looking up.  
Tobin was kneeling before her, a small plastic ring with a large pink jewel sticking out of its top in her hands.  
“That was easier than I thought.” Tobin laughed.  
Alex smirked and shook her head, letting Tobin slide the ring onto her finger.  
“You’re so stupid.” Alex said, shoving Tobin softly.  
“I’m your stupid now.” Tobin replied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, don't worry


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the epilogue (: Thanks for reading and all the feedback you’ve given me. I’m working on a new fic, so I’ll post that one in the next few weeks.

Tobin let herself fall onto the warm Hawaiian sand, smiling as she heard her two daughters, Ivory and Estelle, laughing.   
Eight years prior, Ivory had been born to Tobin, and, a mere five hours later, Alex went into labor with Estelle. The family had decided to take a small trip to Hawaii for the girls’ birthdays before Tobin and Alex left them with Grandma and Grandpa Heath before the two players went to Houston for a national team camp.  
“Mommy, I wanna do that!” Ivory exclaimed, pointing to the surfers riding the waves.  
Tobin tensed. The midfielder hadn’t surfed since the accident, and she didn’t really have the desire to do so. Sure, shark attacks were one in a million, but the way her scar tingled in the salt water was too emotionally paining.  
“I’ll call Aunty Mana to teach you, okay?” Tobin suggested.  
Ivory agreed happily and Estelle stood up, placing her hands on her hips and squinting against the sun’s glare.  
“It’s hot. I wanna swim.” The youngest girl said.  
Alex laughed and scooped the girl into her arms, notifying Tobin and Ivory to wait for her.  
Ivory slid herself next to Tobin on the beach towel, leaning against her mother’s shoulder and mindlessly running a finger along Tobin’s scar. It was on her mom’s calf, about seven inches long, and raised off the rest of her leg, a bit lighter than the rest of her body.  
“Is that why you won’t teach me?” Ivory asked.  
Tobin looked up from her phone and watched for a few moments as Ivory cautiously felt the scar.  
“Yes.” Tobin whispered.  
Ivory pulled away from her mother and looked into Tobin’s eyes, almost a clone of Tobin when she was the same age.   
“I’ll keep you safe, Mommy. I won’t let another shark bite you.” Ivory told Tobin.  
Tobin smiled softly and nodded.  
Just then, the midfielder heard Alex scream. Tobin felt her heart pounding in her chest as she searched for Alex.  
The striker ran into view, Estelle following her and pelting her with wet sand clumps. Alex shrieked and giggled, throwing herself behind Tobin to use her wife as a shield.  
“You scared me.” Tobin said, Alex centimeters away from her face.  
“Pay back.” Alex smiled, teasingly pecking Tobin on the lips and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn’t much “closure”, but it’s the best I could think of.


End file.
